Frostbite Caves - Day 27
|Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 26 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 28}} Difficulty *Since there are two Rotobagas in the third column and one in the second column, Sloth Gargantuars may throw lots of Yeti Imps at the endangered Rotobagas. It is recommended to have an Infi-nut fed with Plant Food to avoid the Rotobagas getting eaten. *If the player does not kill the Sloth Gargantuar quickly, the Gargantuar might have advanced far enough to crush the Rotobagas, ultimately causing the loss of the level. *Dodo Rider Zombies are also a threat, although not many of them appear. Because of the relatively fast speed and Protected health, they can easily wreck through defenses if not countered properly. Blover is recommended, as you can kill the Dodo Riders while it is gliding. *There are lots of Yeti Imps in this level, especially between the third and fourth flag. Defensive plants like Wall-nut and Tall-nut are recommended to stop the stray imps. *Watch out for Hunter Zombies, as they can easily immobilize plants with snowballs, allowing zombies to pass through defenses easier. Because Hot Potato cannot defrost all the plants in enough time (its recharge speed is moderately slow), it is recommended to have other thawing plants like Pepper-pult for defenses. Waves 3 4 |zombie2 = 1 2 5 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 2 3 |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 3 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note5 = First flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 5 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 |zombie8 = 2 4 |zombie9 = 1 5 |zombie10 = 3 2 4 3 |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = 1 5 1 5 |zombie12 = 3 2 4 |zombie13 = 2 4 3 |zombie14 = 3 2 4 1 5 |zombie15 = 1 5 3 1 2 4 5 |note15 = Third flag; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 3 4 1 1 5 5 |zombie17 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie18 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie19 = 1 1 5 5 |zombie20 = 1 4 5 3 5 |note20 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without premium content, without using Plant Food, and without losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Chard Guard **Potato Mine or Stunion **Rotobaga **Laser Bean or Bowling Bulb **Twin Sunflower **Hot Potato *Let the endangered Rotobagas kill the first several zombies while four Twin Sunflowers are planted directly behind the top and bottom leftmost ice floes. Fill up the all the spaces adjacent with Rotobagas, then fill out the three middle lanes with more. When the pair of Blockhead Zombies arrive, slow down one with a Chard Guard and plant another Twin Sunflower behind it, and kill the other with a Potato Mine (or freeze it with a Stunion until it is dealt with). As you expand the massive center lane Rotobaga army, they will eventually handle the Blockheads and shred most of the other enemies (protect the frontlines with Chard Guards). *As your sun supply increases, fill out the back column with Laser Beans or Bowling Bulbs, depending on your choice. Laser Beans are more reliable but Bowling Bulbs can beat the level faster and crush the Troglobites' frozen blocks if they get good rebounds. If too many frozen blocks are getting pushed in, use Cherry Bombs and Hot Potatoes to disrupt it. Continue to expand the Rotobaga force until they have advanced as far as the second-to-last column. *When the first Gargantuar appears, bomb him with a Cherry Bomb, then use either a Potato Mine or Chard Guard combo to finish him, or freeze him with a Stunion and let the Rotobagas take him down. Do the same to the final two Gargantuars; the Rotobaga force will shred the bottommost one without much help but watch out for his Yeti Imps getting thrown past the Rotobagas (use a Chard Guard to throw them back). *If you use Plant Food with this strategy, the Laser Beans and especially Bowling Bulbs will make short work of the Gargantuars (the Bowling Bulbs can destroy potentially a third or more of the entire zombie force). Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Rotobaga **Fire Peashooter **Hot Potato **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb **Stunion **Sweet Potato (if you have eight seed slots) *Plant Sunflowers on the first row of each column (plant two if necessary). *Let the endangered Rotobagas clear the first zombies. *Start planting Fire Peashooters on all of the empty spaces in the first three columns to boost your offense and warms nearby plants. *Plant Chard Guards behind the slider tiles on the second and fourth row to anticipate from Dodo Riders and thrown Yeti Imps. If necessary, you can also plant one right in front of the center endangered Rotobaga to protect it. *When a Buckethead, Blockhead, or Dodo Rider zombie appears, stun them with the Stunion to deal with them easier. *Use Hot Potatoes to melt Troglobite's ice blocks. *Start replacing Sunflowers with Fire Peashooters and Rotobagas to take care with larger waves of zombies. *The Sweet Potato should be planted on the middle row to attract zombies. *Spend Plant Food on Fire Peashooters to deal with Gargantuars or zombies gathered by the Sweet Potato. *Use Stunion and Cherry Bomb to deal with large group of zombies. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Setup' *'Notes' # Sloth Gargantuars are very dangerous to the Rotobagas, especially the one that appears in row 5. # Hunter Zombie can freeze the Chard Guard easily. It is important to dig up the Chard Guard when this is in the middle lane. # Dodo Rider Zombie can fly over ice floes, so use Blover to kill it. *'Procedure' #Start by placing Gold Bloom. #Start placing Twin Sunflowers on the first column and second column. #Let the first zombies get killed by the Rotobagas. #Place a Laser Bean in the middle row behind the Rotobaga. #Place a Sweet Potato in front of the Rotobaga in the middle row, followed by a Chard Guard. #Place Pepper-pults down on the second column and third column. #Replant Chard Guard with Wall-nut First Aid when it runs out of leaves. #When Chard Guard launches back zombies, take the opportunity to place Blover right after, as the latter will blow away zombies that are launched back. #Place Blover when Dodo Rider Zombie hovers over the ice floes. #When the Hunter Zombie arrives, dig up the Chard Guard and wait for the Hunter Zombie to die. Replace the Chard Guard when Hunter Zombie is destroyed. Do the same for the next Hunter Zombie. #When the first Sloth Gargantuar arrives, place a Chard Guard about a half tile away from him and when Chard Guard is laying down, place Blover to kill the Sloth Gargantuar. Do the same thing for the Sloth Gargantuar on lane 5. The Chard Guard in the middle lane should take care of the last one. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Pepper-pult **Red Stinger **Hot Potato **Primal Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Primal Potato Mine Procedure #Start by placing two Sun-shrooms (reference the setup picture below). #Blow up the first few zombies with Primal Potato Mine or stall them with Primal Wall-nut. #When the Blockhead Zombies arrive, you should have a Primal Wall-nut guarding each Rotobaga. #Plant Pepper-pults according to the setup picture below. They are very important in this level to keep plants warm. #Plant Red Stingers according to the setup picture below. #Put Plant Food on the Primal Wall-nuts when you get Plant Food. #Dodo Rider Zombies can be annoying, as they can fly above your Primal Wall-nuts. Remember to either blow them up or to kill them quickly by placing extra Red Stingers or Pepper-pults. #Save Cherry Bombs for the Troglobites. That way, you can kill them easily. If your Cherry Bomb is recharging and there are still more Troglobites on the lawn, unfreeze the ice blocks with Hot Potato. #When battling the Sloth Gargantuars either in the third flag or the final flag, use Cherry Bomb or Primal Potato Mine to kill them. Alternatively, you can put Plant Food on Red Stingers to kill them. This is what your setup should look like: Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-01-07-03-52.png| 's yard of Rotobagas FC D27 - The Arrow of Death.png|The Arrow of Death Strategy by FC27DDA.jpg|By IMG 0099.PNG|By IMG 0253.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 IMG 0164.PNG|EpicGamer23468's third setup FCDay27WM.png|By PvZ2 Stragety FC27.png|By FrostbiteCavesDay27Rifqi.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-17-17-25-27.png|By Frostbite Caves - Day 27.PNG|By SOFC27.PNG|By 5BBB3E17-9289-49D4-9062-AE7F66105FCF.png|A Big Wave Beach strategy by SuperSimpleSuperFan Frostbite Caves Day 27.png|By Walkthrough Frostbite Caves Day 27 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Sloth Gargantuar - Frostbite Caves Day 27 (Ep.195)|By How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with pre-placed plants